


art of articulation

by kasparhauser



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasparhauser/pseuds/kasparhauser
Summary: he knew exactly what you wanted, even when you didn't ask - but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make you ask anyway.





	

the moonlight leaked through the large windows of jumin's penthouse heavily that night, and you couldn't help but let your eyes wander toward the little dots of light gathered in the almost sheer curtains rather than looking him directly in the eye. it would have been easier to look at the sun directly than at his face at this point; it was just so embarrassing to be asked things and to be expected to answer.

"tell me what you want," jumin said, his voice husky with desire and maybe something like amusement, a restrained laugh. "just tell me and i'll give it to you, love."

it was the same old lines he had said many nights before - he was always willing to ask you what you wanted, and it bewildered you because nobody had ever bothered to ask or care so much before, and it embarrassed you because he would ask in such a way - with his gaze dropped, his voice lowered, and his hands even lower than that.

"jumin," you whined. you could barely look him in the eye and you fidgeted, playing with the edge of your skirt, your hair, your fingers, staring at the plush white of the carpet and the blue water of the aquarium and anything that wasn't his face, his dark, bright eyes that seemed to see everything and know everything too. "you know what i want ... don't be so cruel and tease me like this."

"i'm not being cruel, am i?" he murmured, tilting your chin upward to look at him, his fingers cold against your rapidly warming face and his stare relentless - it was as if he could see right through you, his eyes like hot steel burning through your skin. you let out a shuddering breath as he continued, his breath puffing against your skin, "i think i'm actually being generous; i'm willing to teach someone so disobedient how to articulate what she wants. isn't that a virtue? patience is a virtue."

you didn't answer and he ruefully chuckled, clicking his tongue a tad impatiently, "you're so petulant sometimes, it's adorable," before pressing his smiling mouth warm against yours and stifling any protest that might come out - though you wouldn't have protested against such a kiss in the first place.

you sighed a little against his lips as he pulled away, and he laughed a little again this time - his laugh was deep and you could feel it tumble against your mouth, and your heart fluttered.

"i want to spoil you, but you have to tell me what you want before i can do that," he breathed, and he was so, so close, and your face was so incredibly warm, and you could barely part your lips without hoping he'd kiss them again. "i can't read your mind."

"can't you?" your voice was hoarse with want and you looked at him - his eyelashes were all heavy and dark and his eyes were even darker but lit as if from the inside with something you couldn't describe with words - you couldn't describe most of what you felt with jumin with words - and you dropped your gaze a little sheepishly, fiddling with your fingers again nervously. "you always seem to know what to give me. it wouldn't be too hard for you to think up what i want right now."

jumin removed his hands from your chin and took your hands, stilling their anxious movements, and he lowered his face even closer to yours as he spoke:

"be that as it may, it's always a good idea to confirm the details," jumin whispered, and it was something so benign and simple and yet your face was flushing redder than the left. "it could also be that i like to hear your voice. when i first called you, you said my name so boldly. i wonder why you can't say anything now."

"ju-min han," you replied, under your breath, remembering. his voice was nothing like it was on the phone, richer and darker and warmer and more of everything - it reminded you of the color white and how you had once learned that it contained all the wavelengths of visible light because when you shut your eyes (and you did) and listened, just listened, it was like you could hear everything in the pauses and lilts and slightly slurred edges of his words, you could hear wine pouring and stars bursting and everything in-between you and him. you could listen to his voice forever.

"yes," he laughed. "see, you're still rather bold."

"mm, it's just easy to say that. but i ... "

"i'm not asking you for too much, am i? i would never ask you for more than you could give me," jumin murmured. "i'm only asking that you give me enough so that i can take care of the rest."

his voice seemed to dissolve everything else; the edges of the world were furling in and all that would be left would be his hands around yours, his face in front of you, his mouth and all the sweet things rolling off his tongue, and maybe the world wouldn't change that much because it was already like this was your whole world, really - just you and him and a wild surmise, the world as it ought to have been from the beginning - the world if it had stayed paradise and if nobody had taken more than they had been supposed to. but jumin was asking you to take, take, take.

"i want ..."

his hands were so warm; you could feel him looking at you, and this time when you looked at him, you held his gaze steadily.

"i want you to pay my tuition fees. i want you to just pay it off in full, all of it. i want you to just cover my entire cost of attending university - now," your voice was thick with lust. "i want you to make it so that i never have to take out another loan again, and i don't have to depend on small scholarships. i want you to pay my tuition, jumin."

jumin let out a shaky noise, something between a groan and a laugh.

"of course, [name]. i would love to cover your tuition costs - no, more than that, i'll also cover any associated fees. you'll never have to worry about it again. you won't be working any horrible jobs from now on and you won't be taking the bus to commute, either. you won't have to be stressed about the cost of textbooks or room and board - no. you'll be able to focus completely on your education without any worries about financial matters."

"oh, jumin," you moaned. "freedom - freedom at last from being a burden on my aging parents, from taking the forced path of loans and debt - i feel like i can finally focus my attention on doing well in school wholeheartedly; i can join clubs i'm interested in and look into unpaid internships in fields i want without being concerned about paying off my university costs. it will be so wonderful ..."

"no longer will you be a slave to capitalism from the start," jumin whispered, pressing a searing kiss to your lips. "i will pour the rest of my money and efforts into making university free for all citizens ... no longer will anyone suffer the leather collar of a sweaty, panting daddy called financial burden, for i am providing a liberating safe word from that terrible bondage playground."

"what is it?" you murmured.

"communism," said saeyoung, who had been there all along, and was hacking the government and destroying all records of student debt.


End file.
